


Adventures in the McHanzo Server

by RobotoBot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotoBot/pseuds/RobotoBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is just a bunch of drabbles I wrote in the McHanzo server and I dump them here. Pretty straight forward. Most of these are McHanzo, but occasionally there will be the odd one out. Prepare for kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Praise

**Author's Note:**

> McCree has a praise kink. Hanzo did not know this.

Hanzo was in shock, all he did was praise McCree on his lips, the sinful little tongue that would peak out occasionally to make his life a living hell, singing his sweet praise to Jesse like it was the only thing he knew how to say, and all of a sudden he felt the man below him shiver, felt him hands grasp the thigh meat of his thighs tighter and tighter until he collapsed against his leg, his breath coming out in small pants.

Hanzo was confused for a while, until he saw the growing wet spot in Jesse's boxers, the realization suddenly coming to him as McCree blushed and looked away, refusing to meet the archers eyes.

"Did..I do this to you?" 

He asked in a low voice, afraid of scaring the cowboy more then he already has. Jesse still had not met his eyes, but replied with a shy confirmation, his voice coming out in a strained whisper. Millions of thoughts ran wild in Hanzo's mind, most of them concluding to one simple phrase.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, love?" 

Jesse finally looked into his lovers bright brown eyes, his own a mix of embarrassment and guilt. "It's not quite something I can control hun, and it's not exactly the most normal thing for someone to say. Was I just supposed to come out and say "Hey, when you talk like a sailor it gets me harder than anything else in the world?" Didn't think so." 

The shock and confusion on Hanzo's face was gone, replaced with a great smile as he gently held McCree's face in his hand, tilting it up so he could see the full beauty of the man he loves. "Honestly Jesse, that's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do, there's no need to be embarrassed," he began. "In fact-" Hanzo began to guide Jesse onto his back, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. "I want to see you come just like that again, I wanna see your pretty little face when I fill you up with my come again, my love." He finished with a low growl, tenderly biting the cowboys neck as he felt him grow slightly harder against his thigh.

Fuck, he really shouldn't be this affected, but the desperate face McCree made under him, the pretty little whines he made as he held on to his back, raking his nails across the expanse of his back, it was all worth it.


	2. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree have a one night stand.

As life would have it, Jesse McCree isn't the type of man who believes in love. As an outlaw, he's seen his fair share of relationships, members who bring in a girl every night, or lonely souls waiting around for "the one". The problem is, they never show up. Jesse McCree is the type of man who doesn't wait to get his heart broken, he's seen plenty of that in his deadlock days, but nowadays he's the one breaking hearts without a second thought. He doesn't reminisce about the multitude of women, and sometimes men, that have come into his bed. He admits that he feels a little sorry, but that's the hand that life had dealt him he supposed.

That is, until he saw him. 

The man sitting in a bar on Route 66 who is obviously out of his comfort zone, sticking out of the leather-clad crowd in his blue gi, hair tied up like he's someone important, as if he isn't sitting in the same smoke filled bar as everyone else. Hanzo Shimada is a man who doesn't believe he deserves love, between growing up to be the new heir to the Shimada clan and training in combat, he felt that there was no need for love in his life, a mantra drilled in his head from the day he was born. After that fateful day where he struck down his own brother, he felt that his past sins were too great, he didn't believe that he was a man who didn't deserve love, he now felt like a monster who didn't deserve love. And he had reached a dead end, truly wondering where he had belonged in this harsh world, so he went to the place where other people at a crossroads meet, hopefully finding the proverbial needle in the haystack that was their purpose in life. 

Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree were both two sides of the same coin, now reunited in the world, whether they know it or not. As much as Jesse wants to say that it was Hanzo's attitude that drew him in, and as much as Hanzo wants to believe that he just wanted a distraction from himself, that night there was a reason Hanzo followed Jesse back to his small apartment, a reason why both of them didn't hesitate when clothes started flying across the room, moans being shared and hands exploring, mapping out each other's bodies as if they would never see each other again, a reason why Hanzo decided that night to give himself fully to the experience, enjoying the feelings he had denied himself for 38 long years as his hands ran across the broad expanse of the cowboys back, arching off the bed as Jesse whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

There was a reason that night why Jesse decided to give Hanzo his phone number, why he stayed up late at night waiting for a call, why he didn't go to the bar for weeks on end, blaming it on him growing older. There was a reason why when Hanzo showed up at his doorstep, he was happier then he had ever felt before, and for the first time, genuinely meant those three words that would seal his fate for the rest of his life. "I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this one, I kinda wanna continue it but I know I wont because im a lazy shit.


	3. The Serape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a scent kink.

Hanzo didn't know why the serape was brought to his attention today, dangling on its rightful place on his coat hanger, but something about it today drew him closer and closer, his fingertips brushing against the worn material, tracing every single seam as Hanzo felt more and more inclined to take it. 

He pulled it off, hugging it close to his chest as he held a handful close to his chin, imagining that it was his lover instead of the large serape. Hanzo began to blush slightly as he lifted it to his nose, taking a deep inhale and sighing as he began taking deeper and deeper breaths, the smell like an aphrodisiac to the archer. "It smells like him..." He thought to himself, as he brought it with him to the bed, taking off his prosthetics on the way. He looked down to see the obvious tent in his pants, embarrassed by what McCree would think of he saw, but it still didn't stop him as he slowly trailed his fingers downward, teasing himself and leaving his imagination to do the rest as he slowly undid his belt, removing his gi to leave himself bare for all the world to see. 

He closed his eyes, wrapping the serape around himself, the fabric gliding across his legs, and the expanse of his torso as began to stroke himself, imagining that it was Jesse on top of him, hugging his body so tightly, imagining that it was Jesse who was touching his cock so eagerly. He took another inhale of the fabric as he began to thumb the tip of his cock, precum already leaving his slightly reddening tip as his toes curled, hands griping tighter onto the bright red material, his breathing coming out heavier and heavier as he came in his hand, his seed covering it as some of it fell on the bright red fabric around his legs. Hanzo sighed as he relaxed, the serape still wrapped around his torso as McCree walked in, taking in the scene before him as the Japanese man lay before him, barely, but elegantly, covered by one of his most precious items, looking up at him with such lust blown eyes, the same eyes that also held a slight bit of guilt at the thought that he had been caught.

"So, you miss me while I was gone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gettin real kinky now boys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. What a Mess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil love never hurt nobody.

"I should be ashamed," The archer thought himself. 

He was taught to be proper, to be respectful and also keep in mind his manners. He was raised to be the heir to the Shimada clan, to always keep his image up and that his reputation was the first thing to put first above all else. If his parents saw him right now, they would be absolutely livid at the sight of their son on his knees, cum littering almost every part of his body, and begging for more as his mouth lay wide open to catch it all.

And the best part is that he didn't even care.

His boyfriend looked down at him, looks at the pretty little mess he made on Hanzo's face, and smiles at his handy work as he slowly works his cock, keeping it right in front of Hanzo as a taste of what's to come, like swinging a treat in front of a dog. He can see Hanzo drool a bit, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, almost like he's imagining taking McCree's cock in his mouth in that very moment, his eyes blown out with lust as he follows every movement of McCree's watching every twitch of his cock in his hand as he begs more and more for McCree to indulge him, to let him have another taste. 

He almost moves forward, but barely remembers that the punishment Jesse will give him would be worse then what he's going through now. He almost weighs over his options, until he looks at McCree's face, looks at how close he is to getting what he desperately wants, no, what he needs to get from McCree. McCree comes with a groan, releasing his seed all over Hanzo's face, the archer closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of his lovers cum running down his face, dripping onto the expanse of his chest, he takes his finger and grabs any that missed his mouth, holding it open as he swirls his tongue around the digit, looking McCree right in the eye as he continues, sucking every single drop of his seed off his finger before climbing on top of him, nuzzling McCree's cock with his nose as he makes small whining noises, sticking his tongue out as the man below him sings his praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUMSLUT HANZO WE IN NOW BOYS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. A Bar is the best place to hook up, after all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar maid McCree with nice lacy shit

"Sorry, but your gonna have to try harder then that if you wanna get anywhere with me, sugar."

The Shimada leaned back, dragging his eyes across the man standing before him, his figure hugged tightly by the corset, chest nearly spilling out of it. He turns an eye to the brightly colored stockings, adorned with lace and showing off every beautiful curve of his legs, making it harder and harder for him to look away.

"And who said I was trying?"

The bar maid laugh, a full-belly laugh that reached all corners of the smoke filled saloon, his smile reaching both sides of his face as he gave the man sitting in front of him a once-over.

Hanzo could look at that smile for days to come.

"Keep that up and you might just be worth my time, stranger."  
"I'm hoping that by the end of the night we won't be strangers anymore."

Hanzo grinned as the bar maid sat down with him, head held up by one arm as the other reached over for a handshake.

"Jesse McCree, at your service."

Hanzo commited the name to memory.

"Hanzo Shimada, pleasure to meet you."  
"Hanzo eh? Obviously your not from around here." Hanzo chuckled to himself, enjoyng the way that his name left Jesse's lips.  
"You'd be right about that, but let's not talk about me. I'm more interested in you."  
"You really don't beat around the bush, do you Hanzo?"

God, if he didn't have any shred of decency, he would've taken Jesse on the table at that moment.

"I don't play around when I want something. If I want it, I take it," Hanzo began, looking straight into Jesse's eyes as he continued, his voice coming out in a growl.

"By any means neccesary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I actually put effort into something for once someone give me a medal


	6. McCree self-cest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because why not honestly, let's go deeper into the rabbit hole shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, as the chapter title says, McCree self-cest, so it features young mccree X modern day mccree. If self cest or age difference isn't your thing, your free to skip this chapter, if your fine with that, read ahead. You have been warned.

"Damn, was I always this much of a punk?"   
"You tell me old man, is that some geriatrics way of telling me your not up to the challenge?" He was gonna have to teach the little twerp to stop getting fresh with him. He looked down at his younger self, that ever annoying smirk plastered on his face as if he knew something that the eldest of the two didn't, his arms holding himself up against the bed as he gave his best defiant glare to the man above him, challenging him to do something about his attitude.

Not that McCree didn't have multiple ideas in mind, he just didn't have the time to go through all of them at the moment. "Another time." He thought to himself, as he moved his body over the youngest of the two, his arms caging around his head leaving nowhere for him to move away. They both looked at each other, sizing one another up as if they were in a fight, determining which one would be the victor of their little brawl. The youngest was unspeakably defiant, enjoying the thrill of getting his older self riled up, while the eldest of the two knew what he was up to, and enjoyed the fight he was trying to put up. Unfortunately for him, he also had knowledge and experience on his side, something that the other couldn't match up with brute force alone.

He dragged his metallic fingers across the sides of the young man's body, already familiar with the layout of what used to be his body, running the digits across his legs and into his inner thighs, gripping them a bit before letting go, looking back up at the man's now slightly flustered face.

"The hell was that?" 

"I told you already kid, I was just as young as you once, I know all your body, every nook and cranny." He moved closer towards his ear, his lips lighting brushing over the appendage, giving the younger man a jolt before he continued. "Jus' like I know you love it when people play with your ears." He emphasized by sliding his touch across the shell of the other man's ear, lighting biting it before moving closer towards his neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake. "Jus' like I know that you love it when people kiss you on the neck." Proving his point once more by leaving harsh kisses on his tanned skin, the man sliding his arms across his back, fingers curling and uncurling as McCree continued the onslaught on his neck, lips curling into a smile as he heard the young boy's breath pick up.

"Jus' like I know that you secretly love being on bottom, as much as you wanna deny it. You love being used like the kinky lil' thing you are, am I right?"

Jesse's eyes went wide, a bright red blush filling his face as he felt the man's hands slowly grope around the outline of his cock in his pants, his hips moving slightly as McCree's finger moving slowly against the tip, grinning as he heard the smallest whimper escape from the young man's mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take real good care of ya'."


End file.
